


Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear

by lakambini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakambini/pseuds/lakambini
Summary: In the quiet evening, a married couple shares a tender moment together. [F!Robin x Cordelia]





	Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, please listen to Ben&Ben's [Maybe the Night](https://youtu.be/YC_uJXpsYC4) for max experience. ;v;
> 
> Un-beta'd

“Shh…they’re asleep,” Cordelia heard Robin whisper as soon as she stepped in their house. She strained her ears for her Morgan and Severa’s bustling anywhere in the house, but their footsteps and their voices were absent. It was an unusual feat for this hour. The children would normally burst from their room to greet her or Robin, whoever comes home last.

“Oh? Isn’t it too early for the children to be asleep?” she asked, allowing her wife to take her cloak from her and hang it over the coat rack.

“It is,” Robin chuckled, “But I think they were enjoying the book Sumia gifted them and then fell asleep while reading. Though I told them to let it wait ‘til morning.”

“Ah, so they finally got to read it then?” said Cordelia, “I’m glad they liked it. Sumia was fretting that they wouldn’t like it.”

“Why wouldn’t they? I thought the book was interesting when I read the synopsis.”

“What was it about?”

Cordelia felt her wife’s arms circle her waist from behind her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“A love story of how the great sky knight rescued her princess from the tallest tower in the kingdom,” Robin said, “Defeating every bandit she faced, helping the townspeople, slaying dragons and going on adventures! The usual.”

“Isn’t a tale like that too long for Severa to read to Morgan?”

“I don’t think that mattered,” Robin pressed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and her breath hitched, “Like I said, they looked like they enjoyed themselves.”

“Hmm…”

The stayed like that for a long while, gently swaying their bodies to an invisible tune, and relishing the moment beside the soft, orange glow from the fire. It was still surreal to think that they would find happiness with each other. If someone told Cordelia that she would have a place to come home to in a peaceful life with the person she vowed to spend the rest of her life with, and the son and daughter they adopted, she would have laughed, but she would never have denied dreaming about it.

She knew it was all she ever wanted, and to be able to do that with Robin, well, it was a dream come true, right out of her favorite childhood fairytale.

“Robin?” Cordelia faced her wife.

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.” She cupped Robin’s face and kissed her, tenderly. She felt one of her hands clasp over hers, her other hand gently pushing her, bringing them closer.

Warmth filled her chest, and she sighed against her lips in contentment, before pulling away, pressing their foreheads together.

“Gods, I love you too,” Robin said, breathless, “Every moment we spend together, it’s like my world stops and all I want to do was spend it with you!”

“Always a woman of charming words, aren’t you?” Cordelia smiled, “It’s one of the things I love about you!”

“Cheesy,” Robin kissed her again, chastely, “That’s what you are.”

“I thought that was you!”

“Shh!” Her wife placed a finger over her lips, “The children are asleep remember?”

“Right! Right,” Cordelia whispered, pulling Robin to their room, “The night is young. Would you fancy joining me for supper?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for F!Robin/Cordelia!! This was so gay!! I don't know how to write fluff!! T_T But I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless?? It feels so good to be able to write another self-indulgent piece after devoting my soul for short fics for school. Again I hope y'all enjoyed!! F!Robin/Cordelia is such an underrated pairing aaaaa
> 
> Based on a prompt from [here](http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts).


End file.
